Legend of Devilman
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Legend of Devilman At Tyler's House Tyler and His Friends We're Relaxing There While His Girlfriend Tsubasa Kazanari Told them The Origin of Devilman * Tsubasa Kazanari: It's Time i Told you guys the story of Devilman * Ultraman: Just like North & South Express Rangers. * Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Once There Was a Boy Named Akira Fudo * Adagio: She's Good. * Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Then The Demon Hero Amon Took Hold of Him and He Became a Demon Like Superhero Named Devilman!, The Demon Superhero to protect humanity from demons * Tyler Klause: That's Amazing * Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Then Ryo Became the Evil Angel Satan and They Fought in a Battle to The Finish then Satan Was Dead and Devilman Will always be seen. * Benjamin Cooper: My dad will be so jealous of this story. * Claudette: He Probably Would * Benjamin Cooper: Yeah and did you watch this show? * Claudette: Yes and I hide it from my parents. * Tsubasa Kazanari: I Have A Feeling Devilman May Return Someday * Tyler Klause: He Sure Would Tsubasa But He Can't Sing Like You Can * Adagio: Yeah That's True. * Tyler Klause: Benjamin, what did Claudette say? * Benjamin Cooper: Nothing About Devilman as Usual. * Claudette: I actually lied to my parents about I didn't watched Devilman. * Benjamin Cooper: But Tyler Read the Devilman Comic Meanwhile at Viruses Inc * Evox: So Tyler's Talking About the Legendary Devilman, That Gives me an Idea for a New Virus a Demon Like Virus. BLAZE! ROXY! * Blaze: Yes Evox? * Evox: Tyler was Talking About Devilman today So Create a Demon Virus with the Power to Copy Devilman's Powers and Destroy the Power Rangers. * Roxy: With Pleasure Evox. * Roxy Creates a Demon Like Virus with a Few Adjustments with Beast Powers and Activates it with a Button pressed on her Tablet * Evox: I'll Call Him... DEMONMAN! * Demonman: At You're Service Master. * Evox: I Have a Special Assignment For You * Demonman: What is my mission? * Evox: Here are you're targets * Evox Shows Demonman the holograms of the Train Force Rangers * Demonman: Am I going to destroy them? * Evox: Yes, But First I Want you To Be On The Look Out for Devilman * Demonman: Your wish is my command, sir. * Demonman Teleports out of Viruses Inc and Into Earth * SpongeBob: Adagio, wanna krabby patty? * Adagio: Don't Mind if i Do Spongebob Thanks * Adagio Eats a Krabby Patty * SpongeBob: I put heat vision potion in your patty. * Claudette: Say What? * SpongeBob: nothing. * Adagio noticed he has heat vision that the krabby patty gives him powers. * Benjamin Cooper: Get Down! * The Rangers Ducked down to the couch * Adagio: Wow my heat vision is green and I'm doing like Superman. * Tyler Klause: That's Nothin Watch This * Tyler Thwips a Web Like Spiderman and Swings from it and Lands on the Ground * Adagio: I have heat vision and what kind of things that gives my heat vision? * Benjamin Cooper: Tyler actually thwiped a web He's Like Spider-Man. * Adagio: Yeah. * Demonman Is watching from the windows of Tyler's House * Tyler's Spider Sense Goes off * Adagio: What was That?! * Demonman was up on the windows of Tyler's House * Demonman: ME! * Adagio: TIME FOR ME TO USE MY HEAT VISION! * Tyler Klause: And Web Powers Together * Adagio uses his heat vision on Demonman's wings * Tyler uses his webbing to throw Demonman Out of the window * Bodi: DEMONMAN! * Demonman: WHO ARE YOU?!?! * Bodi: The Name's Bodi, Husband of Darma and Father of Adagio * Demonman: YOU'RE THE SON OF ADAGIO?!?! * Tyler Klause: And Im Adagio's Best Friend * Bodi: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * Bodi Activates his Morpher * Bodi: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Bodi morphs into North Express Ranger * North Express Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF A NORTH EXPRESS TRAIN, NORTH EXPRESS RANGER! * Adagio: LET'S FIGHT TOGETHER, DAD! * Tyler Flips and Morphs into the Navy Train Ranger * Tyler (V.O.): ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Adagio (V.O.): ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Navy Train Force Ranger: (Singing) WITH THE ACCURACY OF AN NAVY TRAIN, POWER RANGER NAVY! * Red Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Devilman: Im Here Guys. * Demonman: DEVILMAN! I'm your rip-off clone * Devilman: My Offspring, Yeah I Call Replicating. * Navy Train Force Ranger: Let's Get Em! * Devilman destroys Demonman's wings * The Train Force Ranger Trio Destroyes Demoman's Body * Evox: MAGMA BEAM! * The Magna Beam Fires on Demoman * Demoman: IM STRONGER THEN EVER BEFORE! * SpongeBob: HEY DEMONMAN WANNA KRABBY PATTY?!?! * Demoman: No Keep It Away I Hate Krabby Patties * SpongeBob: Why, It's your weakness? * Devilman Throws a Krabby Patty at Demoman * Demonman explodes from a Krabby Patty * North Express Ranger: Monster Annihilated * Navy Train Force Ranger: Nice Work Spongebob. * SpongeBob: What did I do? * Navy Train Force Ranger: You made a Krabby Patty and Devilman Threw It Spongebob You're Very Useful Sometimes. * SpongeBob: Oh Right... THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Red Train Force Ranger (Laughs): Oh Spongebob. Credtis * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as The Voice of Adagio * Marive Harrington as Claudette * Stephen Lundsford as Benjamin Cooper * Ben Diskin as The Voice of Benjamin Cooper * Cam Clarke as The Voice Manik Acorn * Ross Lynch as Austin Williams * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Luke Wilson as Bodi * Nana Mizuki as the Voice of Tsubasa Kazanari * Jim Brynes as Ultraman * Bryce Papenbrook as Devilman * Richard Steven Horvitz as Evox * Michael Reisz as Demonman Gallery Scottmccall1.jpg Den-O-sword.jpg Alpha and omega next generation by suzukiwee1357-d7exw00.png Den-O-rodform.jpg Kittaylor.png Den-O-axeform.jpg Manik Acorn.jpeg RyutarosDEn-O-gun-1.png AustinM.jpg IMG 4038.PNG MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg IMG 4039.PNG RDbodi.PNG IMG_4006.PNG D9h65xx-3d94b813-d8b6-4a16-bd5a-92f8999a69f4.jpg UltramanCType.png Devilman 2004 01.jpg Evox.png Demonman.png Spongebob-squarepants-patrick-star-spongebob-20c5bd3892e6f60ee4709ed8e833a0c1.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403